Silver Tears
by Peridot
Summary: Serena doesn't remember being Sailor Moon, the scouts don't remember their identities... Darien hates Serena, even though he doesn't know who she is... A mysterious figure from Luna's past re-appears... and Darien's dating Luna? What's going on?!
1. Default Chapter Title

__

Star light, star bright…First star I see tonight…I wish I may, I wish I might…Have the wish I wish tonight…I wish… I wish… As Serena choked back her tears, she finished her thought. 

__

I wish I were an ordinary girl. 

Her hand unconsciously settled onto her leg, and then jerked it back quickly as she remembered, with some pain, the scrape she had there from the previous battle. A gust of cold night air blew through her open window and caused her hair, loose from its regular "meatball" hairstyle, to fly out behind her. Her chin rested sorrowfully on the windowsill as she gazed up at the moon. 

The moon. It was usually such a beautiful thing to her, symbolizing love, peace and beauty… but right now she despised it. She hated everything about it. It was ugly, disgusting, and had completely taken away all her hopes and dreams and replaced them with the duties and responsibilities of Sailor Moon, of Princess Serena, and of Neo-Queen Serenity. 

She was tired of being the world's protector. She was tired of the endless battles, watching her friends and loved ones die, and sometimes giving up her own life for them, and the rest of the world as well... She was tired of the fact that, if she should ever be reborn again, it would be solely for the purpose of being a Sailor Senshi. Never in any lifetime would she get to be what _she _wanted to be. 

After all, what _she _wanted to be wasn't important. It was what her mother, Queen Serenity, wanted her to be. It was what the people of earth wanted her to be. If she was fighting to protect dreams, then why wasn't she allowed to have any? 

For a split moment, images flashed through her head of her with a bloody knife in her chest, her hand clutched around it tightly, a look of bliss on her face… but she quickly got rid of those thoughts. She would just be reborn again as Sailor Moon, right? And besides… just because she didn't want to be Sailor Moon didn't mean she didn't want to be with Darien or her friends. 

But… evil did exist because the Silver Imperium Crystal existed, and she existed because the Silver Imperium Crystal did, so if she were to… if she were to destroy it, what would happen? 

Slowly, from inside the pocket of her shirt, she pulled out her transformation locket and fiddled with it, looking over its ancient carvings. It was older than she was after all, since her own mother, Queen Serenity had used it when she was a scout Millenniums and Millenniums ago… Turning it over so that she was looking at the top of it, she flipped it open to reveal the Silver Imperium Crystal.

It glowed slightly even in the darkness of the room. It was strange to think that this little thing she was holding, that could have been mistaken for a rock, had more than once saved the galaxy and all its people from dying. 

What _would _happen if she destroyed it? Would she die? Would the rest of the scouts still be alive? Would they all finally get their wishes… would they all finally be just normal teenagers, with their own dreams, their own hopes… their own lives? Would they even _remember _that they used to be scouts, about being princesses… about the Silver Millennium, and all they had gone through together? 

Questions swam through Serena's head, her thoughts in a jumble. She wanted to crush it. It was so fragile and easy to break; all she had to do was smash it with her fist… And then what? She would either finally have her normal life or she would die and be reborn as Sailor Moon. Again. And what about the rest of the scouts? Well, she knew they all wanted to be normal, so they would either get that wish or die along with her… a rather selfish thing to do, taking away their lives like that without their permission, but they didn't really have lives anyway, right? Either way, the evil that kept coming to earth would go away for a time… so in a way, she would be helping. 

Serena slowly took the small crystal out of the locket and looked it over in curiosity. It was quite small really, and fit easily in between her thumb and index finger. _So fragile… _She thought to herself in amazement. All she had to do was press down and it would be no more than a pile of dust on the floor… and her and the scouts… well, she wasn't sure. But she was about to find out. 

Luna, feeling a sudden sense of urgency, woke from her sleep with a start to see Serena's fingers close down on the Crystal. Just before it was crushed, she shouted out, "Serena! NO!" But then she was taken over by darkness…  


~

"WAH! OH NO I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN!" Serena sat up straight in her bed as her alarm clock went off suddenly. Her eyes were frantic as she realized she was indeed, _very _late. Not even bothering to turn off the alarm (she had gotten very used to it), she threw on her school uniform and pounded down the stairs, wild meatball hair flying out behind her. She nearly tripped halfway down, and trying to catch herself, waved her arms about wildly, only resulting in knocking a picture of her little brother Sammy off the wall. 

"MOTHER!" She shouted accusingly as she ran past the kitchen where her mother was looking through coupons. In record time she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste out of the bathroom, stuffed it into her mouth, and ran back past the kitchen shouting, "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP IN TIME FOR THE FIRST BELL?" She quickly ran back to the bathroom to spit out the used toothpaste, listening to her mother's reply,

"I did Serena darling, three times, and each time you said you were getting up right away." Came her mother's exasperated voice from the kitchen. Serena was beginning to think that her mother didn't know her very well.

"And you believed me?" She replied as she ran back past the kitchen, grabbing her book bag and coat as she headed out the door. Her mother shook her head hopelessly, and, while doing this, saw Serena's small lunch sack still on the counter.

"Serena!" She called after her, in an attempt to catch her. 

"I've got to go!" Her daughter yelled back, sounding slightly panicked. 

"Aren't you forgetting something dear?" She asked, holding the lunch bag up. 

"What?" Serena's voice yelled from the hallway. Her head suddenly poked into the kitchen, and, seeing her lunch she grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah." Grabbing it from her mother she rushed out of the kitchen and to the entrance of her house where she quickly slid on her shoes and grabbed her book bag.

"Bye mom, see you after school!" She yelled before slamming the door.

Running down the streets on her way to school wasn't exactly Serena's favorite thing to do, and she began to get out of breath very quickly… not to mention the fact that she was extremely tired… "I'm so sleepy… why can't today be Saturday?" Serena groaned as she kept on running. She suddenly passed a parking lot to see a group of three boys playing basketball. She stopped at the lot and looked into it, the strangest sense of déjà vu taking her over. A passing car made her snap out of her daze and keep running… but afterward she couldn't shake the strange feeling she had gotten at the lot… it was like she had seen that scene before, only something had been different… 

Suddenly off in the distance she heard the school bell ring. "Oh great, now I'm really late!" She screamed before plummeting off toward her school at a hundred miles per hour. 

~

As the bell rang over head, Amara shut her locker and began to head off for her first class, math. She didn't particularly feel like going to class today, but the coach had said that if her grades didn't improve she wouldn't be able to be on the track team. 

Slinging her book bag over her shoulder (as was the tradition for all the male students at Mugen Gauken High) she sighed and thought about how much she _didn't_ want to go to that math class. Of course, Amara was not a male, but she dressed like them, and was often mistaken for one. 

Coming from the other side of "traffic" as it was often referred to, was another girl with wavy aqua hair. She, though, was thinking about how much she was looking forward to getting to her art class. Her hair was hanging loosely down her back, and she was holding her book bag/portfolio in front of her. 

As the two passed each other, they both stopped momentarily, gasping. They gave each other a quick look before being pushed on by the ongoing traffic.

_Who was that? _Amara wondered. She couldn't help but think that somehow they had met before… In fact, she was almost certain they had. 

Almost to her art class, Michelle's mind was still on the girl whom she had just passed. 

_I feel like I've known her forever… _

~

_W-What has she done? My darling Princess Serena… The Silver Crystal…why in the world would she destroy the only thing that gave her power…_ Queen Serenity thought in despair. Next to her sat Luna, Artemis and Diana. Since Serena was no longer a Sailor Senshi, and therefore no longer a Princess who needed an advisor, they had no reason to be on earth and had been sent back onto the moon. 

"Why in the name of Serenity would she do such a thing?" Luna wondered aloud quietly. She had thought that Serena was finally beginning to take her Sailor responsibilities with pride, and then she went and did something like this… "WHAT A SELFISH THING TO DO! SHE COULD HAVE KILLED ALL OF THE SCOUTS!" The small black cat suddenly erupted. The crescent moon on her forehead was glowing lightly, and in a small flash of light, in the place of the cat stood a woman who was looking quite exasperated with her arms crossed over her chest. She had Luna's eyes, with curly black hair and was wearing a yellow sundress. 

Artemis and Diana also gave each other a quick look and then, in another flash, there stood in their places a man with silver hair and young girl with gray hair. Luna was pacing back and forth with a troubled look on her face and finally she sat down on a bench, burying her head in her hands in hopelessness. Next to her sat the Queen, who had yet to say a word and was staring blankly off into the distance. Artemis went over and put his arm around Luna's shoulders, attempting to comfort her.

"Oh Artemis…" Luna whispered, "I miss Serena already. I miss earth and… why did she _do _it?" She nestled her head into his shirt then, unsuccessfully trying to hold back her tears. The truth was, Artemis was already missing Mina, as well, but he knew that neither the Queen, Luna, nor Diana really needed him crying right now too, so he said nothing. Diana quite suddenly burst into tears, and in between her sobs they thought they could slightly make out the word, "Rini". Luna pulled her daughter up onto her lap and rocked her gently back and forth, waiting for her to go to sleep. 

"Your majesty…" Artemis began as he looked down on his crying wife and child, "Is there not anything we can do to bring Sailor Moon back?" Her face turned to stare at him with eyes filled with such… _disappointment_… that it almost made Artemis feel as if he had done something wrong. Queen Serenity didn't say anything for quite some time, but when she did finally speak her voice was slow and lacked the pride and confidence it usually had. 

"Unless she is willing to take on her duties, there is no way for her to become Sailor Moon, or regain her memories." The Queen replied quietly, hanging her head low. 

"But what about the Silver Crystal? Doesn't she need it to transform?" Artemis asked.

"Yes… and to transform is to make a Silver Crystal." Queen Serenity stated.

"I…I'm not sure I understand, your majesty." The former cat replied, sounding slightly confused. The Queen sighed. 

"You're not meant to, Artemis... it is only something that can be understood by the Senshi. It cannot easily be explained with words."

~

Darien walked down the street, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing in front of the Osa-P jewelry store, but he just felt like being outside for some strange reason. Almost like he was _supposed _to be outside. Shrugging it off, he kept walking. Unfortunately, his eyes were on the ground and he didn't notice the young girl standing not too far away from him… 

Quite suddenly he felt a piece of paper bounce off of his head. Annoyed at the disruption to his train of thought (though it hadn't really been going anywhere) he looked up to see who had thrown it at him. It was a girl, no older than fourteen, and she didn't seem to notice she had hit him. As he bent down to pick up the paper, he had the oddest sense of déjà vu… like this whole thing had happened before… and that hair she was wearing, the style was so _strange_… and yet he was sure he had seen it before… 

"Watch it Meatball-head!" He yelled at her. _Meatball-head? Where in the world did _that _come from? And why does it sound so… familiar? _The girl in front of him immediately stopped in her tracks, realizing her mistake, and turned around.

"Oh! Sorry!" She apologized. _Meatball-head? _She thought. _Where have I heard that before?_ Looking down at the paper he was holding, Darien saw a big red 30 written on it. 30! How could someone get a 30 on their paper? 

"A thirty!" He exclaimed aloud, still pondering over it. "Are you stupid or just incredibly lazy?" Darien asked, not meaning for it to be as offensive as it sounded. Her eyes went as wide as saucers when she realized he still had her test paper and her mouth hung open.

"How dare you! Give me that!" She ordered, stomping over to him angrily. He held it out for her to take, and she seized it out of his hands quickly, stomping off and muttering to herself.

As he watched her retreat into the distance, Darien still got the feeling that he had met her once… he took off his sunglasses so he could see her better. 

__

Something about that girl…

~

The human form of Luna and Queen Serenity sat staring into a small glass orb. In it was playing the scene that had just happened with Serena and Darien, and Luna kept shaking her head, muttering things like "amazing" and "she doesn't remember". Queen Serenity's eyes were still blank. Noticing this, Luna cleared her throat and spoke.

"Queen Serenity, I know that by destroying the Silver Crystal she has disappointed you, but you really shouldn't try to hold a grudge against her…" She began, but was cut short by the Queen's weak voice.

"Luna, I could never hold a grudge against her. But by destroying the Silver Crystal she has in a way destroyed Princess Serena and therefore Serena is… Serena is no longer my daughter in any way, shape, or form. I know that her heart remembers being Sailor Moon, and if she wished to return to it, her heart would bring back her memories, as it would with the rest of the scouts. But none of their memories have returned… that means that not one of them ever really wished to be a Sailor Senshi, and yet I bestowed that upon them… I was the one that ruined their lives. I should never have made Sailor Senshi. It's my fault that Serena destroyed the Crystal so as to get a normal life. It's my fault that the Galaxy is now vulnerable to anything that wishes to attack it. It's all my fault…" Luna watched in amazement, and sorrow as she watched the Queen begin cry.

"No Queen-Serenity, it is not your fault. If you hadn't created the Sailor Senshi, the Galaxy _still _would have been vulnerable for there would have been no Senshi to protect it in the first place." She reassured her.

"Perhaps you are right Luna, but I seem to recall my mother once telling me that as long as there are Sailor Senshi… even if they do not know or remember that that's what they are… there will be evil… for you know as well as I do that along with light comes darkness. They call upon each other, and unfortunately neither one can survive without the either. It's an endless battle." Luna swallowed hard at these words for she knew that they were true. She knew that everything the Queen had said was true, though she wouldn't admit it. 

"If they were to somehow regain their memories, my Queen…" Luna began, "would they become scouts?" The Queen did not respond for some time, and she seemed to be thinking. 

"Perhaps. But it could take the rest of their lives to even get the slightest hint of what they used to be." She replied slowly.

"If we were to speed up the process though, my Queen…" Luna was now grinning slightly, though she hadn't the faintest idea why. Perhaps it was the thought of seeing her girls as Sailor Senshi again. Perhaps it was just the thought of _seeing _her girls again… but a feeling of excitement was beginning to coil, low in her stomach. The Queen threw a sideways glance at her advisor, and for the first time since last night, laughed slightly.

"I know that grin. You're up to something, aren't you Luna?"

"Unfortunately my Queen, I do believe I am…" 

~

Love? Hate? Mad at me for not working on my other story? Please review! For anyone reading this, I have to tell the truth, I have no idea where this is going myself, because my characters seem to have taken over and are living in their own world J For anyone following my other story… well I'm having slight writers block, but do not fear! I already have about three more parts done that I'll put up soon! Thanks! –The author


	2. Silver Tears: Part Two

A woman walked through a deserted street somewhere in the Azabu district of Japan. She had long black curly hair and a crescent moon on her forehead. Even though it was night and quite chilly out, she was wearing a yellow sundress that nearly reached her knees. Her eyes were staring off into the distance, and by the way her brow turned down she seemed to be in deep thought. She stumbled a bit when she walked, as she wasn't always used to using human legs… in fact, most of the time she was a cat. A cat named Luna. 

She suddenly felt herself collide into someone, and fell backward, eyes widening. How embarrassing! Immediately she stood up, bowing and muttering her apologies. She heard the chuckles of a man come from above her head, and she looked up cautiously to see if he looked mad. The face of Darien looked down on her, and she immediately straightened, her heart pounding. 

Luna began to say something to him, but then caught herself. She knew that if she said something she would end up calling him Prince or some other name that might make him suspicious, and it wasn't quite time for that… yet. His blue-gray eyes suddenly flashed with a hint of amusement. She gulped silently. She had seen that look before during the Silver Millenium… that was the look he gave someone when he was up to something. 

"I'm sorry." She muttered one last time, biting her tongue to keep her from saying anymore. 

"It's alright er… I didn't catch your name…" He replied, watching her with a smile as she dusted herself off. 

"Luna." She replied quietly, then immediately regretted it. She should have said somebody else's name… now he would start to remember things and…

"That's a nice name." Darien replied. She looked up at him, sapphire blue eyes staring into blue-gray, and watched in fascination as he put a hand on her shoulder. She shivered under the touch of someone so familiar, yet who didn't feel like the person he normally did… "My name's Darien." He told her. Luna looked cautiously at the hand he had on her shoulder. Just what exactly was he getting at anyway? 

"I know." She responded softly. The expression on his face was confused, but he didn't say anything about it.

"So Luna…" He began, locking his gaze with hers, "are you busy tomorrow night?" Luna's eyes went wide. Was he asking her what she _thought _he was asking her?

"Um…" Luna began, but she was finding it hard to speak. Her first natural instinct was to yell, "yes you idiot, you're supposed to be in love with Serena, not me!" but she kept her mouth shut about that. Maybe she should accept… then she would get the chance to talk to him, and possibly bring up the subject of Serena. This could be just the break she needed. Licking her lips, her eyes darted nervously about. If he got to into their "relationship" however, then… 

"Well?" He asked, his voice sounding a bit impatient and a small frown danced across his dark features. She laughed under her breath; the prince had never been the patient type. 

"No, I'm not busy…" She said slowly. His frown immediately turned into a grin. 

"Great!" Darien exclaimed, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a slip of paper, handing it to her. On it were his name, address and phone-number. She looked up at him in disbelief. He carried these things around just incase? What a flirt! "Call me." He whispered into her ear, and it took everything Luna had not to roll her eyes. If he thought that he had her in the palm of his hand, he was quite mistaken. Darien gave her a sly wink before turning around and walking away, leaving Luna alone. The wind whipped her black hair into her eyes, but she didn't bother to brush it away. Had she really done the right thing? She sighed as he walked away.

"Make just one wrong move on me Darien…" She muttered under his breath. "Just one wrong move, and you're in big, big trouble." Turning on her heel she walked worriedly away from their meeting stop. 

However, she failed to notice the person in the shadows of the alleyway next to her.

"Don't worry Luna, everything will work out. I'll make sure of it." 

~

Luna slowly turned, eyeing the back of her shirt suspiciously in the mirror. She was meeting Darien in half-an-hour, and she wasn't exactly in the mood to wear her traditional yellow sundress. Instead she wore a pair of black jeans that shaped around her long, slender legs rather nicely and a pink sweater that was slightly formfitting. Adorned on her ears were two crescent moon earrings and she had on just a touch of pink lip-gloss and eye shadow. Why she felt inclined to look nice for this "date" she had no idea, yet she felt as though it were necessary. Perhaps it was so that she could make a good impression on him and make him feel open to talk to her about anything… or rather, anyone. And there was a certain, meatball headed girl she had in mind…

Suddenly she heard someone knock lightly on her hotel door. Curious at who it could possibly be, she abandoned the mirror and headed toward the front door. Her hair was still wet (she had just gotten out of the shower) and she grabbed a nearby towel off of the blue couch, pressing onto various spots of her hair to try to dry it a little better. She draped it over her arm and opened the front door, to find an empty hallway. Luna poked her head out of the doorway, looking both right and left, but no one was to be seen. Shrugging it off as a prank, she closed the door and headed back toward her tiny bedroom. 

Only seconds after she shut the door however, someone knocked again. Quickly she hurried back to the door and swung it open. Still, she saw no one. Suddenly, something soft and furry brushed against her leg and she gasped and jumped backward. Looking down, she saw a small brown cat. On it's head was a blue and green symbol that she recognized as the symbol for earth. 

"Oh… kitty, I didn't see you." She said breathlessly, still recovering from the shock. The kitten grinned at her and meowed. It attempted to jump up onto Luna's lap, but she quickly stood and it slid down her legs. Something didn't feel right about this cat… how did it get that mark on it's forehead anyway? The kitten meowed again. A sudden light flashed, and in it's place stood a full grown man. He had the same blue-gray eyes that the cat had had, and his brown hair was the same color of the cat's fur. He didn't have a muscular build, but was rather very tall and lean. His bangs hung slightly in his eyes and his hair was in a ponytail that fell just a bit past his shoulder blades. He was wearing a brown, very stiff shirt that buttoned down the front, with elaborate designs of roses on the chest, and was wearing matching, plain brown pants. Luna immediately backed away at the sudden change, running into her blue couch as she did.

"Don't be scared, Luna." The man said in a soft, reassuring voice. He inched closer toward her, and Luna backed away some more.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Luna inquired in a slightly panic-stricken voice. She was trying not to let him know that she was afraid, but knew that she was succeeding in this task very well. 

"Ah yes… I guessed that you wouldn't remember." Luna eyed him suspiciously. Something about him _was _familiar… but she was certain that she had never met him before… not in this life, at least. "Think Luna… does "Sola" ring a bell?" He said then, catching her off guard. She gasped. That name… she knew that name, had used it many times… but not in this life, no, not in this life… but during the time of the Silver Millenium…

"Sola?" She questioned in a meek voice. It was all coming back to her now. She was beginning to remember the name, the face… the voice… who he was…

He nodded, smiling. Luna smiled warmly back at him, but she was still slightly hesitant. He suddenly pulled her into an embrace, and all suspicions about him were immediately gone. Yes, this was definitely her Sola… this was definitely her brother. 

~

Darien impatiently tapped his fingers on the table top, annoyed. He glanced down at the watch on his wrist for the millionth time that minute, seeing if anymore time had passed. 

"Where is she?" He growled to his friend Andrew, who was sitting across from him taking a coffee break. 

"I don't know." Andrew shrugged, taking another sip of his steaming coffee. He noted the way Darien kept fidgeting in his seat and checking his watch, and asked, "So why are you so anxious to talk to this girl anyway?" Darien immediately looked up from his watch, a small blush dancing across his cheeks. He coughed uncomfortably. Andrew grinned.

"Well I'm not sure, I guess… I just… felt something about her. I'm not sure what it was, but it was a nice feeling… not to mention that she's rather pretty…" Darien trailed off as he looked down at his watch again. Andrew had one eyebrow cocked and was looking at Darien suspiciously.

"So, could it be that Mr. Heartbreaker has finally fallen head over heals in love?" He questioned, faking shock. Darien kicked his leg underneath the table, and Andrew grimaced in pain. "Man, that hurt." 

"Well you deserve it. I don't know if it's love, it was just… a feeling." Darien replied snottily, this time checking the clock on the wall, making sure his watch wasn't lying to him again. 

The arcade doors suddenly burst open and Luna came running in, looking wildly around for her "date", and wondering if he had already left – after all, she was half an hour late. Spying him sitting at a small table with a man she recognized as Andrew, she waved and, trying her best to regain her composure, headed over. 

"And here she is now." Darien whispered to Andrew, who looked stunned as Luna walked over. Something about her seemed very familiar… he knew he had seen her somewhere before, but where? Andrew rose from his seat, leaving it free for Luna to sit down in. Before she did, however, he shook her hand, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Have we met before?" He asked her, studying her face rather intently and making Luna blush.

"Er… no, I-I don't believe we have." She stuttered. Andrew shook his head in hopelessness before letting go of her hand and apologizing. He said goodbye then headed off toward the counter to take the orders of two girls who had just come in. And one of them was…

"Serena!" Luna exclaimed, then immediately bit her tongue and dove into the booth Andrew had left unoccupied for her.

Upon hearing her name, Serena turned and looked around curiously. The arcade was fairly empty, but she did see someone quickly jump into a booth. She wasn't able to see the person, but the person sitting across from them was none other than the boy she had ran into the other day. She frowned at the site of him. He waved at her with an annoying little grin on his face, and she in turn stuck her tongue out at him before hastily turning back toward her friend Molly. 

"The nerve of that guy!" She had now completely forgotten about the fact that someone had called her name, and grumpily ordered a chocolate sundae with extra fudge from Andrew.

~

"Do you know that girl?" Darien questioned Luna, who was spying on Serena. Realizing what she was doing she straightened and turned back to Darien, blushing nervously.

"Serena? Oh, we've met…" Luna muttered, looking down at her fish-burger that she had ordered from Andrew. 

"So her name's Serena? What a little brat." Darien replied, sounding annoyed. "Did you know that she actually hit me with her test paper yesterday? And she only got a 30 on it to!" He took a sip out of his coke after saying this and Luna tried not to grin.

"Oh really? She seems pretty sweet to me…" She commented, trying to make Darien see the better side of Serena. He snorted and turned away from her, but said nothing. Taking a drink from her vanilla milkshake, she licked her lips in ecstasy. When she was a cat she _never _got to drink anything as good… all she got was milk and water. This was much better, and the fish-burger was great… maybe she'd have to start being a human more often. She looked up at Darien and noticed that he was staring quite intently at her lips. Nervously she coughed and covered her mouth. This seemed to snap him out of his trance, and he looked up into her eyes and smiled. She attempted to smile back, but didn't want to draw much attention to her mouth. All in all same she was very grateful when Andrew walked over asking if they wanted anything else. Darien ordered a dish of chocolate ice cream, and she a piece of chocolate cake. Luna cleared her throat again and said, "I think you really should give her a second chance though, Darien. She's very sweet." 

"I'll think about it." He replied quietly. Luna smiled. He really was pretty sweet… if he didn't have "property of Serena Tsukino" written all over him and if she wasn't already married to Artemis, she might even consider going after him. But that was never happening. Absentmindedly she looked over to where Serena and her friend sat and had a double take. Sola was sitting next to Serena, and they were both talking and laughing and seemingly enjoying each other's company a great deal. 

"What does he think he's doing?" She whispered under her breath. Darien, overhearing a few of her words, looked back at her face. 

"What's that?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Luna replied, laughing nervously. "So, Darien… why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" She said, trying to strike up a conversation so she didn't seem quite as suspicious.

"Oh… ok. Well, there's not much to know about me." He continued talking, but Luna blanked him out. It wasn't like she actually needed to hear any of it; she already knew it all. She kept glancing over to where Sola was obviously flirting with Serena, each time her anger getting stronger and stronger. If he wasn't careful he could ruin her whole plan! Not that she really had one, but if Sola and Serena became too close she wouldn't even want to be with Darien, and then what? To make sure that his lips were still moving, she looked back at Darien, who seemed to be listing something off on his fingers. She nodded and smiled reassuringly. For someone who didn't have "much to know about me" he sure was going on for a _long _time. 

When Luna checked back at the area occupied by Sola, Serena and Serena's friend, she had a double take as she saw that Serena's friend was already gone, and that Serena and Sola were leaving… together! Her eyes went wide, and she quickly looked back to Darien. There had to be _some _way to get him to shut up so that she could leave and stop Sola! She glanced worriedly at Darien, who was laughing at something. She laughed as well, then looked back toward Serena and Sola. They were almost to the door… no wait, Serena seemed to have forgotten something… she was running back to the counter to get it… 

"Luna?" Hearing her name, she whipped back around to look at Darien, feeling slightly worried that he may have stopped his speech some time ago.

"Y-Yes?" She stuttered.

"I'm really sorry… I've been having a great time, but I've got to go now." He told her, rising from his seat. Luna nearly shouted in joy, but thinking it inappropriate, refrained from doing so. She tried to frown and sound disappointed. 

"Oh, ok. I have to go too. See ya." Without saying another word she quickly rose as well and walked very quickly toward the door and out it into the cool evening air. She looked left and right, but saw no sign of either Serena nor Sola.

"Sola, you idiot!" She hissed, stamping her foot in aggravation. A few people turned to stare at her curiously, but she didn't notice them. A solitary tear, colored the pale color of moonlight, fell silently down her face and onto the cold pavement below. She turned her head upward toward the now blackening sky, where the moon was just visible through a few wispy clouds. "Serena…" 

~

Love? Hate? Wishing my chapters were longer? Please read and review! Sorry this chapter is so short, but I've got _major _writers block and this was as much as I could think of for now. Also, sorry it's taken me so long to submit the second part of this story, but you know how life is… I've been really busy, but I'll try to be better on submitting parts to my stories more frequently ^_^ 


End file.
